Corruption
Basic information Corruption is sort of a poison or disease that can change certain blocks and liquids (Water) to corrupted variants. Corruption can also slowly damage uncorrupted Creatures until they die, and can affect player-characters negatively in different ways. The Corruption layer obviously has already fallen prey to this "disease", like all the Corrupted Creatures living there and spawning on solid corrupted blocks in darkness (during day and night). Where to find Corruption currently can be found "naturally" mainly on the Corruption layer underground, the deepest layer of any Creativerse-world as yet. Additionally to that some gameworlds also feature occasional corrupted wooden poles floating over oceans or surfaces at certain locations. These are part of the according template worlds and no more of those can pawn after world creation. Players can corrupt (an also uncorrupt = "purify") a specific range of corruptable blocks and liquids in any Biome and layer themselves. Players can also place corrupted blocks anywhere to create artificial biomes. If a large enough amount of these blocks is placed together, Corrupted Creatures can spawn in random numbers on or close to these corrupted blocks in darkness (during day & night), and sometimes perhaps also a Diamond Treasure Chest. Corruption meter Getting too close to corrupted blocks will make a corruption meter show up in the UI above the health bar, just like heat and cold also have their own meters in Creativerse. This corruption scale will slowly be filled with purple color as long as the player-character is staying close to corrupted blocks. The more corrupted blocks are close by the faster this meter will fill, no matter how close or if the player-character is touching the corrupted blocks or not (in distinction to earlier versions of Creativerse). When the corruption meter is completely filled with violet color, the player-character will start to take damage over time as if poisoned. Moreover, if player-characters touch Corrupted Water (currently the only corrupted liquid) they will instantly take damage over time (and for additional 2 seconds after leaving the Corrupted Water), regardless of how full the corruption-meter is or was. The corruption meter is not affected by taking corruption damage over time. Healing Corruption These effects can be counteracted separately. To reduce the effect of corruption damage, Corrupted Bread can be eaten. To even reverse the effect of corruption damage into healing over time, other types of corrupted food can be consumed, like Corrupted Sandwich, Corrupted Soup or Corrupted Pie. To make the corruption meter go down and vanish completely eventually, player-characters can either take quite a distance from corrupted blocks/areas or create a large enough uncorrupted area - like by throwing Purification Bombs. Else player-characters can also touch a Healing Beacon which will heal them up over time additionally. However if player-characters leave these safe spots to venture into corrupted areas, the corruption meter will once again start to fill. To hold back the corruption meter from showing up (or making it vanish immediately) for a few minutes, Corruption Resistance Potions can be used. Purifying Corrupted Blocks On the Corruption layer corrupted blocks can be purified either by Purification Bombs or Healing Beacons). Corrupted trees on the Corruption layer will turn into Cragwood with Cragwood Leaves when purified. Corrupted Stone will turn into normal grey Stone, Corrupted Dirt into common brown Dirt and magenta-colored Corrupted Water into healing Mineral Water through purification. Corrupting Uncorrupted Blocks Not many kinds of (uncorrupted) blocks can be corrupted currently (different from earlier versions of Creativerse) by throwing Corrupt Bombs at them (since update R44 they now only affect max. 5x5 blocks and 3-4 blocks deep): * Stone into Corrupted Stone * Dirt into Corrupted Dirt * Water into Corrupted Water * green Grass into Corrupted Grass * Cragwood blocks into Corrupted Wood that can be collected * Ashenwood into Corrupted Ashenwood that can be collected * Elderwood into Corrupted Elderwood that can be collected * Cragwood Leaves into Corrupted Leaves that can be collected * Ashenwood Leaves into Corrupted Ashenwood Leaves that can be collected * Elderwood Leaves into Corrupted Elderwood Leaves that can be collected * Snowy Elderwood Leaves into Corrupted Elderwood Leaves that can be collected too All other blocks of Wood Parchwood, Shorewood, Autumnwood, Wildwood, Weepwood - will be transformed into their corrupted counterparts by Corrupt Bombs - Corrupted Parchwood, Corrupted Shorewood, Corrupted Autumnwood, Corrupted Wildwood and/or Corrupted Weepwood. If purified where they are, they will all turn into their uncorrupted specific types of Wood again. However as soon as you'll pick up blocks of Corrupted Parchwood, Corrupted Shorewood, Corrupted Autumnwood, Corrupted Wildwood and/or Corrupted Weepwood, they will all turn into ordinary Corrupted Wood in your inventory/bag. And this Corrupted Wood, if placed again and purified, will then ALL turn into Cragwood instead of their original wood types. The same thing goes for nearly all other blocks of Leaves; Shorewood Leaves, Wildwood Leaves, Parchwood Leaves and Weepwood Leaves will transform into their corrupted counterparts and can be purified to return into their former selves. When picked up, all specific types of corrupted leaves will turn into ordinary Corrupted Leaves when collected. And when placed and purified again, they will ALL turn into Cragwood Leaves. Dark Wildwood Leaves will turn into common Corrupted Leaves right away when being corrupted. As such they will also turn into Cragwood Leaves when being purified (naturally as well as when being picked up, placed again and purified, since they'll just stay common Corrupted Leaves when collected). Citrus Autumnwood Leaves, Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves and Mocha Autumnwood Leaves all transform into Corrupted Autumnwood Leaves when being corrupted. But when purified, they all turn into Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves (the red variant). When being picked up though, all three variants of Corrupted Autumnwood Leaves turn into ordinary Corrupted Leaves, and when placed and purified again, they will all turn into Cragwood Leaves. Despite some incorrect tooltips, Corrupted Grass, Corrupted Ashenwood, Corrupted Elderwood nor their Leaves can be found anywhere on the Corruption layer, but can only be "made" by players from uncorrupted blocks and do not occur "naturally" anywhere on any Creativerse-world currently. In former versions of Creativerse it was also possible to corrupt blocks of Sand and other materials, which was later on disabled. Presently even "natural" Logs cannot be corrupted, let alone Logs produced by players by using a Plow on blocks of Wood. Spreading Corruption Corruption cannot really "spread" anymore from corrupted blocks to uncorrupted blocks. Only Corrupted Water and Corrupt Obelisks are able to corrupt directly adjacent blocks of very specific uncorrupted materials. Current corruption-spreading-"rules": * blocks of green Grass can be corrupted by Corrupted Water or Corrupt Obelisks if you place Corrupted Water/Corrupted Obelisks directly side-to-side or on top or right below (but not diagonally) green Grass blocks. The Corruption does not spread further than one block adjacently to one unit of Corrupted Water or one Corrupted Obelisk, since solid Corrupted Grass blocks cannot "infect" any uncorrupted blocks * since update R56 on September 27th 2018, Corrupted Water or Corrupt Obelisks can corrupt up to one block of Snowy Elderwood Leaves directly next to them (but not diagonally), which will now also turn into Corrupted Elderwood Leaves. Corrupted Elderwood Leaves themselves are not able to corrupt any adjacent corruptable blocks though, so the Corruption will not spread further than one block next to one unit of Corrupted Water or one Corrupted Obelisk. Please note that common Elderwood Leaves cannot be corrupted by placing Corrupted Water or Corrupted Obelisks onto or next to these blocks of leaves You can still disable this spreading of corruption ("corruption sim") in the world options for your own game worlds; as well as on each of your player-claims separately - by this even Corrupt Bombs will have absolutely no effect on corruptable blocks and liquids. Spreading Corruption by placing Corrupt Obelisks and/or Corrupted Water can be temporary only and might reverse itself if you relog or leave the area and return to it. After a longer while, it can then become permanent. All other types of corruption spreading have been disabled. Corrupted Water cannot corrupt ordinary Water that is next to it anymore, neither will Mineral Water become corrupted. Mineral Water cannot even be corrupted by Corrupt Bombs any longer. Common Dirt, grey Stone and uncorrupted tree Leaves formerly were affected by "spreading" Corruption, but nowadays aren't anymore - neither by placing Corrupted Water nor any kind of solid corrupted blocks onto or next to them. It now needs Corrupt Bombs to corrupt Dirt, Stone and Leaves. Since update R44, even uncorrupted blocks of Wood of any kind cannot longer be corrupted by touching Corrupted Water, Corrupt Obelisks or any kind of solid corrupted block. You can only corrupt Wood blocks nowadays by throwing Corrupt Bombs at them. Blocks of Dead Grass, Savannah Grass, Rocky Dirt, Detritus, Canyon Floor, Canyonstone, Ruddy Canyonstone, Dark Canyonstone, Peakstone, Matted Needles, Mushrooms, Logs, plants like Shrubs or Reeds and all crafted objects have always stayed unaffected even by Corrupt Bombs and still cannot be corrupted, the same goes for most underground blocks except for common grey Stone blocks (these are still corruptable). These mechanics might be changed again in the future though. Corruption has been able to spread quite aggressively between more variants of blocks and liquids in earlier patches of Creativerse. This has been tweaked in order to protect players' bases and forests from griefing. However, afterwards Playful has implemented corruption disabling options and easier ways to restore the original types of wood and leaves by purifying them before they have been picked up. Category:Gameplay